un amour d'adolescents
by peeniss ever '3
Summary: Les acteurs de Hunger Games frequentent un lycee au moderne time . Vont-ils se supporter?Ou s'entretuer? ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapter 1

**SALUT SALUT ! LA PRO EN FAUTES ET EN OUBLI ET ICI ! 3EME FIC JE SAIS PAS QUAND JE TERMINERAIS LES AUTRES MAIS J'ASSUME ET VOUS ASSUMEZ AVEC MOI SOIT-DIT-EN-PASSANT VOILA UNE FICTION QUI ME TROTTAIT DANS LA TETE DEPUIS… 3 SECONDES ?NON CA FAIT 4 SECONDES 5,6,7 ,8,9,10 BREEFF**

**CECI SE PASSE DANS LE MODERN TIME ET JE NE VOUS EN DIT PAS PLUS ! BONNE LECTURE ET RETROUVONS NOUS EN BAS !**

POV Katniss.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen et j'ai 16 ans . Je vis dans une maison euh hum banale , mon lycée se trouve a une heure de chez moi je n'ai que de mauvaise note et ma sœur me colle a la peau . Cool Ta Vie ! Mon père est mort , ma mère essaye de survivre et ma sœur vit a mes dépends alors que moi je suis une fille assez populaire. Je suis la BFF de Clove , Peeta , Glimmer et Johanna avec un soupçon de Madge . Le pauvre Peeta ! « L'incruste ! » avait-il dit et puis ses frères se sont bien marres ! Un club de fille !

Peeta et moi sommes amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance ce qui veut dire quand on était bébés . Bah oui quand on avait aucune responsabilité et qu'on se faisait chouchouter forcement !

Merde !_ Putain coiffes-toi rapidement tu vas etre en retard !_ Tais toi toi ! Pas la peine de me le dire chui au courant !

Pov Peeta

« Tu sais que t'es beau gosse toi ? » me dit une fille que je reconnait que trop bien .

« Delly arrête chui déjà pris de toute façon ! »

Répondis-je clairement . Cette fille est une SANG – SUE !

Elle est gentille et douce , c'est une super amie , toujours la pour vous mais quand elle s'y met , elle ne s'arrête pas .

Elle est blonde fine mais un peu ringarde du genre pas binoclarde avec des bonnes notes partout mais c'est du genre fille Fashion quoi . Elle a du charme mais ce n'est pas mon type .

« Tu sors avec qui ?! »

« Avec personne mais chui déjà sur une meuf . »

« C'est quiiiiii ? »

« N'insiste pas je dirais pas ! »

Puis je m'enfonce dans les couloirs et va vers notre lieu de rendez-vous . Je ne m'inquiète pas , elle est toujours en retard .

_Surement en train de se brosser les cheveux_

Pov Johanna

« Coucou Joli Cœur ! » m'écriais-je en apercevant Peeta .

« Tu m'attendais ? »

« De 1 non je ne t'attends pas , de 2 , tu me rappelles comme ca et tu es dead ! »

« Roh ca va , je le dis pas souvent ! »

« Non tu le dis juste que tous les jours ! »

« Bon d'accord , j'avoue »

Pov Madge

« Purée grouille-toi ! On a monsieur Crane Kat ! »

« Quoi ?! Roh purée ! »

Katniss reçoit un message .

« C'est écrit quoi ? » demandai-je , sachant pertinemment que c'est Peeta qui l'attend au casier .

« Comment me connait-t-il aussi bien ?! a croire qu'il était avec moi ce matin ! » dit-elle en me montrant le message .

'Tu te brosses encore les cheveux ?'

« Peut être bien » dis-je avec malice , ce qui me valu un gros bleu sur le bras .

« Eh ! Je suis fragile »

« Pas autant que moi mentalement ! »

« Oui mais en attendant tu as cause une blessure profonde irréparable qui peut causer ma mort ! » dis-je en montrant le bleu .

Nous arrivons en salle de classe avec un peu de retard .

« Votre carnet toutes les deux s'il vous plait »

_Super Lundi matin … _

Pov Seneca Crane

Mais pour quoi moi ?! Je suis un professeur de maths, avec des élèves qui chialent tous le temps mais je veux pas cette classe ! C'est horrible ! Entre Finnick et ses morceaux de sucre , Clove et Finch , les retards de miss Everdeen , la jalousie d'Annie , Les dents en forme de tronçonneuse d'Enobaria et j'en passe , je suis ce qu'on appelle un homme dépourvu de chance . Pourquoi ?! ou comme diraient mes élèves : WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ?!

Pov Cato

« Votre carnet toutes les deux s'il vous plait »

« Rah ! Cramées ! » m'ecriais-je aussitôt

« Vous aussi jeune homme »

« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais m'sieur ?! »

Toute la classe pouffe de rire

« Monsieur !? Vous voulez un morceau de sucre ? » demande Finnick , ce qui fit eclater de rire tout le monde .

« Oh mon dieu , Finnick ! T'es gay ou quoi ?! » demanda Annie.

Pendant que le prof gronde le couple Madge et Katniss reprirent dicrètement les trois carnets et m'ont rendu le mien que j'ai rangé tout au fond de mon sac .

« La cause de votre retard mesdemoiselles ?! » demanda le prof , un sourire en coin .

Peeta répond à la place de Katniss :

« Katniss se brossait les cheveux ! »

« Oh !Quelle joie de découvrir que vous vous appelez Katniss ! arrêtez vos bêtises !Bien , miss Everdeen , la cause ? »

Déjà tout le monde avait éclaté de rire a la réponse de Peeta alors ce fut pire avec Katniss :

« Peeta a raison , mais au moins j'ai pas des cheveux en pétards et pis , ils sont très soyeux ! »

« Je confirme »dis Madge .

« Et vous miss Undersee ? »

« Un accident pouvant bien causer ma mort » dit-elle en montrant a tout le monde un bleu dur son bras .

Au final on a fait un quart d'heure de cours c'est tout .

J'entends Katniss nous marmonner :

« On se casse discrétos les gens ! »

On y go rapidement et on n'a ni mots ni heure colle

Chouette Lundi matin !

Pov Katniss

Meilleure matinée ca s'est passe trop trop bien !

Je sens un frisson . Quelqu'un ou quelque chose ( bah oui écoute ! ) a mis ses bras forts et muscles autour de mes épaules .

« Je peux ? »

« peux quoi ? »

« Toucher tes cheveux »

Ooh…

Pov Peeta

« J'aimerais bien voir ca ! Katniss Everdeen ayant des cheveux soyeux …. »

« Euh Hum si tu veux »

Je caresse ses cheveux . Je la sens fermer ses yeux . Moi aussi je me sens bien mais pour que ca ne paraisse pas louche je finis par lui ébourrifier les cheveux .

« Eh ! J'ai été en retard pour ca ! »

« Roh gueule pas 'tite moule ! Ils sont bien comme ca aussi !

« Peeta Mellark , vous n'êtes qu'un gros *censuré* »

« Je me sens aimé , c'est fou ! »dis-je avec sarcasme .

Ma petite brune préférée vient de me traiter de *censuré*

C'est bon signe !

**Re bonjour oui c'est encore moi ! Alors vous aimer ? Ou pas ?**

**« Pour quoi tu m'as censurée ?! »**

**« Oh euh ^^' pour rien… »Gloups**

**Une reviews pour vos critiques . Merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re ! un gros merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait tres plaisir !**

**Elina. Fiction**

**j'accepte ton sucre :3 et je dois te dire que je pensais que y'avait pas assez de POV x) mais ici il n'****y en a qu'un seul (Eh oui faut choisir). Je suis allée un peu plus dans les détails. (Un peu) Et un joyeux Nowel a toi ! Et tout pleins de chocolat ! ^^ :sors : **

_POV Katniss_

-Mmmmf…

-As de cœur !

-Tricheuse !

Je lui tire la langue

-Je vais le dire a maman !

-Dis lui ce que tu veux elle réagira pas.

-Pff c'est nul d'être la plus petite…

-Ne dis pas ca petit Canard… De toute facon c'est la loi du plus fort !

-Ta sœur a raison quoique t'as tous les droits de la traiter de tricheuse.

-Je suis pas une tricheuse ! Juste … une mauvaise gagnante …

-Bon des deux côtés … tu veux quoi ? Un bonbon ou un sort ?

-La question se pose vraiment ?

-Non mais c'est la tradition. Donc un bonbon ?

-Bah oui ! Idiot !

C'est a son tour de me tirer la langue.

-tiens.

-J'ai dit un bonbon ! Pas une citrouille ! (je marmonne) c'est chiant Halloween …

-Allez petite moule ! Ne boude pas !

-Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom tout pourris ?

-Tu viens de le remarquer ? Ca fait juste depuis 1 ans et demi que je t'appelle comme ca ….

-Et pourquoi je te donnerais pas un surnom ? Ca serait sympa …

-Oh non …

-Ma …. Mon … Ma petite miche de pain venant tout juste de sortir du four ! (tu vois celle qui te nike les mains … )

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

-C'est pas tout mais on vas être en retard les boloss !

-On n'est pas des boloss !

Prim et moi montons dans notre chambre. On se prépare et je fais deux petite tresses a ma sœur avant de lui faire un bisou sur son crane. Prim –Primrose- a 12 ans. Elle est assez petite de taille, a un teint de porcelaine, un visage d'ange –ne vous méprenez pas- et une longue chevelure blonde. Ses cheveux sont tellement fins qu'on les croirait faits avec des fils d'ors. Je me coiffe a mon tour et met ce qu'il faut de mascara avec un léger trait de crayon. Peeta nous crie du rez-de-chaussée :

-Vous vous brossez vite les cheveux , Hein ?!

-Essaies d'avoir des cheveux longs et tu verras !, lui criais-je des escaliers.

Aujourd'hui je porte un T-shirt assez long et un peu large, un slim et des Uugs . Je prends mon sac, prends Peeta par la main et on grimpe dans ma fidele voiture. On démarre vite fait et on arrive au lycée. Je sors de la voiture toujours main dans la main avec Peeta. Je le lache brusquement et fait ma danse joyeuse avec des arc-en-ciel des leprauchuns et tous le tralala qui va avec. Quand Peeta me jette son regard interrogateur propre a lui-même, je crie comme une dingue :

-JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD ! OUAI! PIOU ! PIOU !

-Euh… T-T

-Allez ma petite miche de pain ! T'es pas content ?

Il me lance un regard de défis.

-Mais si mon geai moqueur!

-Allez vient blondinet ou brundinet ou …

-Je suis châtain fais-moi penser a remercier mes cheveux… -Et BIM !-

-Châtaigne !

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit …

-Coucou les boloss ! un bonbon ou un sort ?

-Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

-C'est traditionnel !

-Oui ca va châtaigne on a compris

-Allez crevette un bonbon ou un sort ?

-Bah un bonbon.

Johanna me donne une chauve-souris. Enfin … une aile –Beurk-Ile de sourient tous les deux, échangent un regard complice puis éclatent de rire.

-C'est pas marrant ! Manquerez plus que Clove qui me fasse la blague… (Clove arrive et je dis d'un ton faussement amical)Bonjour Clove ! Ma meilleure amie !

-Coucou Kat' ! Un bonbon ou un sort ?

-C'est traditionnel !

-J'ai rien dit la ! Euh un bonbon.(Elle me donne une fausse patte de grenouille puis éclate de rire avec les gogoles qui me servent d'amis)Je retire ce que j'ai dit je prends le sort.(La meilleure amie de ma sœur, Rue, fait son entrée avec un chapeau de sorciere)Abracadabra ! Je demande a tous les esprits de te rendrent … … … MOCHE ! (BLANC) Eh ! Ca a marché !

Tout le monde (sauf moi évidemment, qui fait ma moue un peu trop habituelle) appaludit.

-Oui c'est bien marrant ! Hein ! De se moquer des autres ! La veille de leur annif' en plus !

Eh oui. Je suis née le premier Novembre. Je note dans un coin de ma tête de penser a remercier ma mere pour ca. Je marche rapidement vers mon casier que jouvre et fourre rageusement mes affaires dedans. Quelqu'un vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu fais toujours la gueule ?(Je ne parle pas) Petite moule ? Crevette Petite brune Geai moqueur (il me chatouille et j'éclate de rire) Oiseau des îles Fille de feu Moumoule brunette

-(au bord de l'hystérie) Tricheur !

Je sens tout de suite ce qui va suivre

-Je suis pas un tricheur … juste … un mauvais gagnant …

-C'est ca moque-toi !

-Ca va sonner grouille !

Ca sonne et toute notre classe se précipite vers une porte encore fermée. Peeta –Cato- et moi sommes a la premiere place dans la file qui devrait normalement être un rang.

On échange un regard avec Cato puis on se la « tope ». Peeta nous regarde bizarrement.

Je m'approche de Cato et lui chuchotte

-Collé ?

-Non et toi ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Vas-y tape m'en cinq !

-On se l'est déjà fait.

-Et bah tant pis ! Cette fois-ci c'est pour Crane.

On part dans un fou rire puis on se la « tope » une seconde fois et je sens le regarde de Peeta plus insistant. J'attends. Euh … C'est-à-dire qu'ON attend. Toujours rien je vais voir Haymitch et sa fidele bouteille.

-Il est la monsieur Snow ou … ?

-Non pourquoi ? (il dit ca avec une nonchalance extrême)

-Oh c'est juste qu'on aurait pu commencer a 2 heures … (je m'adresse aux autres) Venez les gars on squatte la perm !

Des lamentations. Encore. Et encore. On entre en perm et je pends une place de trois et m'assoie a coté de mon acolyte –Peeta- .

-Catnip ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Haymitch qui t'as dit que … (j'hoche la tête)

-Catnip !

Je me leve brusquement et cours prendre dans mes bras le nouvel arrivant. Toujours sous le regard de mon petit pain préféré.

-Gale !

**Voila ca vous a plu ? *dites oui dites oui* Oh faite joyeux Nowel et je vous dis tou de suiste que dans « Apres la pluie le beau temps, non ? » il y'aura pas de chapitre aujourd'hui . Oui vous pouvez jeter les tomates bon euh c'est pas tout mais je vais prendre une douche donc faites vite hein !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut ! C'est re moi. Oui je suis pas patiente et je voulais grave vous faire ce chapitre là maintenant tout de suite. Donc … me voilà **

**Darling**

**Moi aussi je suis une flemmarde attitrée donc … *vérifie* non t'en a pas laissé ) mais merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre 1 à sa parution et d'avoir commenté le deux. Merci car c'était le but de changer un peu de thème. Et merci de lire le troisième (faudrait que j'arrête avec les remerciements, ça me réussis pas… ) Pour Gale bah, tu vas voir de suite. C'est juste en bas tu vois, le truc pas gras. **

**Guest**

**Merci d'approuver ma fic et si tu l'approuve encore bah le chapitre trois c'est juste en bas.**

**Ps : Les reviews positives ou négatives, chui preneuse tant que c'est constructif ! Alors pour les emmerdeurs en tout genre la petite croix rouge est faite pour vous ^^**

**Ps2 : Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à S. Collins.**

**Ps3 : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est plus au moins OC. C'est un AU. Modern time. Donc il sont plus tous les mêmes.**

-Gale !

-Ca fait un bout de temps Catnip !

-Ca fait toujours un bout de temps avec toi !

**Flashback**

_-Ca fait un bout de temps Catnip !_

_Le lendemain_

_-Ca fait un bout de temps Catnip !_

_Le lendemain_

_-Ca fait un bout de temps Catnip !_

**Flashback**

-Hum tu fais les présentations ?

Je me tourne vers Peeta sans pour autant me détacher de Gale.

-Peeta, voici Gale, mon partenaire dans un camp de vacances.

-De Tir à l'arc !

-Oui LE détaille qui tue.

Peeta commence à s'impatienter.

-Gale, voici Peeta c'est mon super méga hyper ultra…

-La liste est longue ? (on reconnait bien Peeta [tout sourire])

-MEILLEUR AMI !

Maintenant c'est Gale qui fait la moue.

-Tu t'assois avec nous ?

C'est re Peeta qui me fait une moue. Est-il … Jaloux ?

-Oui à condition que je m'asseye à coté de toi.

-Ok…

Pour arrêter de faire « souffrir »Peeta, je prends la chaise du milieu.

On se bouche tous les oreilles devant un ultra méga super gros énorme […] bruit.

La surveillante la moins cool tape avec la grosse règle de maths et crie :

-Taisez-vous et sortez tous du travail !

-Pfff

Des petits collégiens rentrent en perm et la surveillante (je t'aime) nous dit d'aller dans la cour. En passant je vois Prim.

-Rentre ta queue petit Canard.

-Oui grand manitou Katniss.

-Eh ! Vous aurez la surveillante la moins cool hein !

-Quoi ?(Elle se colle à mon T-shirt) Non Kat' Pars pas ! Reste avec moi ou emmène-moi !

La surveillante nous regarde d'un mauvais œil et je crains des représailles pour nous deux.

-Prim lâche-moi !

Je sens tout à coup son poids se décoller de moi et je la vois, portée par Peeta.

-Viens par-là toi…

-Peeta s'il te plaît !

Elle fait ses yeux de biche.

-Bon d'accord.

**[…]**

-Ils ont n'en pas un peu marre de mettre des bals tout le temps ?

Je me tourne vers Glimmer.

-On dirait pas. (Marvel surgit soudain)

-Glimmer tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

-Si j'y vais, peut-être bien qu'oui.

-Ah cool !(Marvel disparaît soudain)

-Moi je vais pas être demandée…

-Mais si regarde !

Glimmer me pointe du doigts de garcon qui se battent. Je reconnais Peeta et Gale.

-Elle ira avec moi au bal.

-Dans tes rêves ptêtre !

Tout à coup, ils accourent vers moi et je fais comme si j'avais rien vu. Glimmer me sourit puis Peeta arrive (en premier).

-Kat' ?Est-ce-que tu vas au bal ?

Je me tourne vers Glimmer et on se retient d'éclater de rire

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Veux-tu bien être ma cavalière ?(Il me fait une révérence et un baise-main tout en parlant comme au Moyen Âge)

-Oui bien sûr ! Avec plaisir !(Je joue aussi à son petit jeu en riant)

Peeta a l'air soulagé mais Gale essaie de rattraper son retard.

-Catnip, tu veux être ma cavalière ?

-Désolée j'ai promis à Peeta, mais peut-être le temps d'une danse… ?

-Ouai génial ! À ce soir !

-Oui… (Il s'en va) Merci de m'avoir fait la proposition Peeta.

-Oh c'est rien… Tchao.

-Oui bye…

Il s'en va et Glimmer parle la première.

-Bourreau des cœurs…

-Non Peeta est mon pote et Gale je sais pas.

C'est Cato qui arrive vers nous.

-Ever ?(je lève les yeux au ciel) C'est pas de ma faute si t'as créé un délire comme ca (d'où le surnom) !

-(Soupir) Oui ?

-Tu veux être ma cavalière ?

-J'ai déjà dis oui a à Peeta mais une danse ne me dérange pas.

-Ok super ! A ce soir !(Il s'en va)

Glimmer se tourne vers moi.

-Alors, toujours pas convaincue ?

-Roh ça va hein !

Je rentre chez moi pour y déposer mes affaires + Prim et on va chez Madge.

Sa maison est immense donc on se retrouve toutes là.

Toutes c'est-à-dire Clove Johanna Madge Glimmer Annie et moi.

Elles sont toutes belles mais là c'est à mon tour de me préparer.

Pour Peeta, j'ai choisis une robe orange( . /th?id=H.4996087576855462&pid=15.1&H=160&W=123 ) Je remet du mascara et un peu de far à paupière faisant ressortir le gris de mon regard. Je mets des chaussures à talons (ni hauts ni bas , dans la moyenne, ouais chui quand même assez petite. Assez… Peeta est géant face à moi. Et encore … il est plutôt du genre dans la moyenne) Je lâche mais cheveux (toujours aussi soyeux et bien entretenus) et fait mon entrée auprès des filles. Chacune se prépare seule pour venir montrer le résultat. Toutes approuvent mon choix. Glimmer me fait un clin d'œil et Johanna aussi. Glimmer ca se comprend mais Johanna… Lorsqu'elles se jettent un regard complice je comprends que Glimmer a mis Johanna dans la confidence. On rentre dans la limousine (ouais, elle a même une limou' !) de Madge pour aller au bal du lycé y trouve la Foxy (petit surnom dédié à la Renarde) et tous les garçons. Peeta a un costume blanc. Il est TROP beau ! Et je ne viens pas de commencer à le trouver beau. Il a fait beaucoup de conquêtes mais il n'est jamais sorti avec personne. Il est superbe et le blanc lui va à merveille…. Mais qu'est-ce-que je dis ? Peet'est mon meilleur pote ! Nah je peux pas…. Oh tiens il vient vers moi.

-Wah… Kat'T'es superbe ! (Je rougis) Tu savais que j'adorais l'orange ? (Il sourit)

-(Je pouffe) Non … (je secoue la tête)

-Tu viens ?

-Où ?

-Oh buffet !

-Peet' jte kiffe !

-Ouais je sais…

On se gave le temps que le DJ arrive. En fait on se gave, on se marre (il me fait marrer et moi je ris comme une idiote ou bécasse au choix aujourd'hui)

Avec le DJ on démarre un slow. C'est lui qui choisit donc si je peut me permettre, IL démarre un slow.

-M'accorderez vous cette danse, ma princesse ?

-Mais avec joie mon prince.

On rit comme des dératés avant de rejoindre la piste de danse. Aucune de mes mains sont libres. Aucunes de ses mains sont libres. Une de mes mains est entrelacée à la sienne tandis que mon autre main est sur son torse et son autre main sur mes hanches. Le slow dure 6 minutes (slow=slowly=lent [logique])Pendant la première moitié on est comme ça, tranquilles, tout en discutant,puis au second tour, ses deux mains sont entrelacées derrière mon dos, cernant mes hanches, mes mains aussi sont entrelacées mais elles, elles cernent son cou. Je voudrais rester comme ça toute ma vie. Toujours. Et je voudrais aussi prendre une bonne douche froide parce que là je suis en plein DÉLIRE. C'est mon meilleur pote rien de plus. Puis (à mon grand regret) le slow prend fin. Et Gale vient me chercher. Peeta lui jette un regard noir que Gale lui rend. Moi je lance un regard rassurant à Peeta comme pour dire : ''_Je vais revenir vite et indemne _''Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Gale est mon ex-petit-ami. De sorte qu'il a tous les droits du monde de me poser cette question :

-Catnip je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

-Non Gale.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Tu es un de mes potes. C'est tout.

-Mais moi je veux plus !

Et durant toute la danse il me rappelle des souvenirs dont je ne veux en aucun cas me rappeler. Trop douloureux et trop personnel pour vous l'expliquer. Je suis au bord des larmes, à la fin de la chanson, quand je lui dis d'un ton qui cherche être catégorique.

-Non, c'est non.

Et je sors directement du gymnase (c'est là ou le bal a été organisé)pour aller dans la terrasse. Seul Peeta peut me trouver car c'est notre endroit. Quand j'entends des bruits de pas plutôt hésitants, je ne réagis pas. Personne (Des élèves) ne connait cet endroit. Des bras chauds et musclés m'encerclent. Je m'y blottis encore plus que d'habitude. J'aime le tact de Peeta car il ne pose aucune question. Il se décolle de moi pour venir à mes cotés.

-C'est Gale.

J'opine légèrement du chef.

-Il.. Il…Il t'as demandé de… ?

Il est inquiet. Ça se voit dans son regard. Ça s'entend dans sa voix.

J'opine de la même façon.

-Et tu ….

Je secoue la tête. Ça fait depuis très longtemps que l'on se comprend à demi-mots avec Peeta.

-Donc il t'a parlé de …

J'hoche toujours la tête.

-Oh Kat' !

**Il m'ouvre ses bras et je cours m'y blottir. Son torse est ferme et chaud. Je rentre ma tête au creux de son cou tandis qu'il enfouit la sienne de mes cheveux. Oui je suis sûre maintenant. J'aimerais rester comme sa toujours. Toujours.**

**Bonjour !C'est re moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bonne année à tous ! **

**BSX :3**


End file.
